


Love is Where We Are

by AlexDidYouKnow



Series: Disney/Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, No Smut, alex likes the lion king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDidYouKnow/pseuds/AlexDidYouKnow
Summary: john comes home from work tired and angry and ham tries to cheer him up. modern AUthis is my first thing so like lets see how this goes!!





	

_9:01 PM._ Alex thought to himself as he looked at the clock. He directed his focus back to the TV, which was playing The Lion King. Oh, how he was a sucker for Disney movies. 

He was waiting for John to get back from work. Alex and John had been living together for 6 months, and have been dating for about 8 months. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and before Alex could say anything, a very tired John Laurens flopped over him on the couch.

“Rough day at work?”

“hhhnnnnggggggg.”

“I see.”

Alex sat up, John’s head still in his lap. “No matter how tired you are, you’re still perfect,” Alex said with a smile, looking down at his boyfriend.  
“Thanks." There was silence for just a moment, John looked like he wanted to say something. Suddenly, he yelled out, "OK, CAN I RANT ABOUT THIS HOE AT WORK I TALKED TO TODAY?” Alex laughed, then replied, “I’d love to hear about them.” After that, he let John rant about one of his coworkers, Charles Lee. _He’s so cute when he’s angry,_ Alex thought with a smile. He looked back at John, who was still angrily talking. 

Alex suddenly leaned forward and put his lips on John’s. This stopped John dead in his tracks, then closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. They both put the worries of the world aside, for just a moment. The only noise was the TV, which was playing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?". Alex pulled away from John, to see he was smiling, which made Alex smile as well.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mon, let’s get ready for bed.”

_"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings."_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i might do more of these but who knows lol. comment suggestions i guess, but i'm caught up w school so my apologies if it takes long
> 
> edit holy 200 hits in like 2 days dang


End file.
